


Pleasant Burn

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Refenrences), F/M, Mentions of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Support Group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony asked a friend to help Bucky to recover while they patch up their own fight wounds. Bucky was surprise to meet someone who accepted his condition than him. It started as a small flame but it grew big that it started to burn them both. But it the burn wasn't painful, it was sweet and calming. </p><p>(More tags to come!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Here I am again, starting a serie and not finishing it. Well, I drew the storyline and I hope to finish this serie. I have more confidence on this before my previous work. 
> 
> This is a first take on Bucky/Reader, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> (Just comment what you think and if you still want me to do more, every words would be appreciated.) 
> 
> Xo

Steve was uneasy as soon as his friend accepted his offer for a meeting at the Avengers Facility. It's been rough for Steve and Tony to patch up their wounds but they were trying their best for the sake of the Avengers. Tony's lawyers were stressed about how to convince Secretary Ross on not taking Bucky away from the team. So Steve came up with a decision that Tony shockingly agreed, he was happy to say the least.

"Would you calm your nerves down, Steve?" Tony asked, holding his hand out to him. Steve looked down at him on his chair before letting out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." Steve apologized when Tony cast his eyes down when suddenly Vision appeared right in front of them.

"Miss l/n has arrived." He informed before Sam arrived with a woman behind him. She was wearing a white blouse tucked beneath a black pencil skirt with a black cashmere cardigan over it. Her hair at the left side was kept behind her ear while the right part were framing her face. She smiled as she saw Steve, he reciprocated with a nervous one.

Steve approached her and enveloped her in a hug as Tony gave his respect by standing up and offered his hand to shake. The woman took his offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to see you again, Cap. The fall of SHIELD left us devastated. Lots of our loyal men were traumatized." Her eyes were soon filled with guilt. "I should have seen it. I could see people through the front but I didn't have the chance to prevent it." Steve's jaw tightened when she mentioned the fall of SHIELD.

"No one saw it coming. You shouldn't blame yourself." He reassured her. She smiled again that made the side of her eyes crinkle.

Tony cut them off by offering them to seat. Tony and Steve sat by the right with Sam behind them while she sat down across from them with Vision beside her. She smoothed her skirt down before settling down on the seat. She laced her fingers together before placing them on her knee, straightening her back as she did so.

"So, what is this about?" She started slowly, her voice low and soft. Steve gave a her a half smirk before clearing his throat.

"We need your help."

"I know." She smiled smugly. Steve smiled nervously at her before glancing at Tony and cleared his throat.

"We need your help with Bucky, we could use your expertise with him. The kind of help you did with our fellow agents," Steve started. "Ross wanted to lock him up in a heavily secured prison in the middle of the pacific. I don't want my friend to suffer that, he needs medical attention while the trial has begun to roll."

"Steve, if he needs medical attention, I am not the right person. I'm not an expert."

"But your way of therapy for traumatized victims are sure effective for him."

"Sam can do it. Why me?"

"He hate Sam." Steve chuckled which earned him a roll of eyes from Sam. Tony decided to chide in when he cleared his throat.

"Okay, back to the business. I know that the Manchurian candidate over there isn't at his best but I think keeping him with us than handing him to Ross is gonna be better for his recovery don't you think?" He spoke before leaning back on his chair.

Y/n let out a sigh before nodding her head. She wasn't sure if she's ready to face the biggest challenge in her life. She knew that Bucky would be hard at first since she's a stranger to him. She would do it for Steve and for the sake of the Avengers. She wet her bottom lip before catching it between her teeth. The action she grew up with whenever she's nervous.

"When do I start?" She asked with a smile. 

__________________

Bucky was dripping with sweat as he punched the bag in front of him, not minding every hit he did to the poor object. His grunts sounded through the gym inside the facility. He was isolating himself again, which was the right decision for him. Steve didn't approve of his isolation though. He kept pulling Bucky to join the team to know and socialize with them but Bucky just can't fit in. He was troubled by his mistakes and guilt as he remembered every person's blood on his hands.

He didn't stop his vigorous punching when the door to the gym automatically opened. Bucky landed one last punch on the bag before pulling it back towards him, stilling the movements of the bag as he looked to up to see the person that entered the gym. Steve smiled at him and he smiled back but soon his lips went to a frown when his eyes landed on another person he didn't know. 

"Buck, this is Y/n. Y/n, this is Bucky." Steve introduced, your hand immediately shot up to offer it to Bucky. He eyed your hand before he reluctantly shook it. Bucky immediately pulled his hand back to the bag in front of him, you noticed his action of nervousness shortly. 

"Buck, she's the one I was talking to you about." Steve cut through the awkward silence. You can't help but blushed at the thought of Steve talking about you with Bucky. 

Bucky eyed you up and down that made you self-conscious in your own skin. He did that for a while befpre returning to the bag. Steve looked at you with an apologetic face and a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his neck, showing his embarrassment on Bucky's attitude.

"It's okay," You mouthed at him before taking a cautious step closer to Bucky and cleared your throat. "Hi, Bucky, it's a pleasure to meet you." Your voice halted his actions, making him look back at you. 

He only nodded at you as his response and you took it as a sign of aloofness. He wanted to be alone. You and Steve both know that if you force yourself on him, he might be triggered. You gave him a bright smile and a bid of farewell, sadly, you have to cut the meeting short. Steve excused you and him before walking out of the gym, leaving Bucky by himself again. Before the door closes behind you, you and Steve heard a loud smack on the punching bag. 

"Sorry for...that." Steve started as you made your way back to the common room. 

"It's not a big deal," You glanced up at him. You really need to gain a little height to try and reach Steve. He's a big ass grown man. "He needs a little time to adjust with my presence." 

'I already talked with him about you." 

"I thank you for that but it's different if you actually get to know the person in person." 

Steve sighed. "You have point," He lowered his head before smiling at you. "Care to join us for dinner?" He asked.

Your eyes shone bright at the thought of sitting down with the rest of the team. "I'd love that." You replied, giving him an equal bright smile. 

_________________________

"So who's the chef that I should be complimenting?" You asked, giving everyone a happy look. When your eyes landed on Wanda, she simply looked beside her and grinned at Vision. 

"I hope you like the meal that I had prepared," Vision beckoned at the meal on the table. "With the help of Wanda, of course." At the mention of her name, Wanda blushed and smiled before inviting everyone to dig in. 

The atmosphere was nice, everyone was enjoying and currently placed their problems aside. Your smile soon faded when you saw someone was missing. Steve sensed your troubled look when you started to look around. 

"He's not usually with us during dinner. He wanted to eat alone after us." Steve explained, cutting a piece from his steak. You nodded before picking up your plate and stood up. 

"I think, I'll try to talk to him." You spoke to Steve softly but the others still heard what you said and stared curiously at you. 

"Wha-" 

"Steve, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." You interruoted him before he can lecture you. You looked around saw that the team were still looking at you, Sam particularly. 

"Damn girl." He jokingly hollered. You smiled at him before walking towards the door passed by the briefing room at the right from the dining room. 

You walked slowly since you were carrying your plate and your glass of wine. When you reached the third floor where all the rooms are, you immediately caught Bucky's form by the couch at the middle of the room. The tv was on and Tom and Jerry was playing. Bucky was clearly focused on the show, his back was far from the backseat and he was leaning. His attention snapped to you when you cursed as the fork on your plate fell on the ground. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry, James—I mean Bucky." You apologized as you reached down to retrieve your fork. Bucky stood up and clenched his fists, his back was threateningly straight, his nostrils were flaring and his brows were furrowed. 

You took slow steps towards him. His eyes followed your every move, it was sharp and dark. 

"Why are you here?" He spoke low. 

"I'm here to join you," You smiled and it seemed to calm him. He loosened the tension on his back. "Steve told me you never join them at dinner. So...here I am. I am bringing the dinner to you." 

His gaze landed on the plate that you're carrying before flicking it back at your face. 

"I'm sorry if it's not enough. I left immediately and didn't bother to get some more. You can have it if you want, I already ate a sufficient amount." You offered as you handed him the plate. He seemed to be fighting with himself as he accepted the plate. 

"Sit," He ordered sternly before taking a deep breath. "I mean, you can sit down." He continued as he cleared the couch from pillows for you to sit down. 

"I didn't take you as a cartoon lover." You started as soon as you settled on the couch. Bucky was about to placed the mash-potato filled spoon in his mouth when you talk. "It's kind of cute though." You reassured when you saw his arm tensing. 

He finally ate the mash-potatoes before putting the plate in front of you. If you blinked the same time he offered the food, you won't notice the small smile he gave you. 

"I can't eat this all, knowing you brought this for me." 

"I'm fine, Bucky." You pushed the plate back to him and smiled. The show on the tv long forgotten. Bucky stared at you for a second before continuing his meal. A smile soon grazed your face as you watched the show on tv but not completely focusing on it. 

_____________________________

"I really enjoyed it here, Steve." You stated as Steve walked you to the lobby. His hands were inside his jean pockets and his cheeks were flushed when he faced you. 

"I appreciate what you did to Bucky. It was a brave yet stupid move." Steve said, frankly. His ears was gifted with your contagious giggle. 

"You know me, Steve." 

"So, I really can't convince you to let me drive you home." 

"Steve, I can drive myself home. Just take a night's rest, okay? Good night." You replied before giving his cheek a kiss. "Say my goodbye to Bucky..." 

Steve smiled. "I will." He answered as you opened the door to your car and you raked your eyes at the entire expanse of the facility. Before you fully enter your car you added one last thing. 

 

 

"Tell him, I enjoyed his company. I'll be back tomorrow." And there, you entered your car and drove away as soon as it revved to life.


	2. New dawn, new day, new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Bucky is alright having her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyaaa so here it chapter two! 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY~

Bucky strode silently through the kitchen to get a drink. His hair was tied in a bun while his shirt clung to him because of his sweat covered body. The flow of the water down his throat immediately relieved the dryness. Yesterday was nice for him since a strange woman approached him without fear. Steve already told him that she'll be his own therapist and he thought if she could be his friend. He smiled at the scene that replayed in his mind, her talking to him about the cartoon that they were watching.

His thoughts were interrupted when Steve's voice came, accompanied by a female voice he was starting to like.

"Steve, I told you, Sharon will get bored if you kept kissing her like that." Her voice came out pitchy before a laugh erupted after.

"Tell me, how should I kiss her?" Steve replied.

"The generation now is different from then, Stevie. Try to experiment...be naughty—Hi James." She stopped her tracks abruptly that made Steve look up to the person she greeted.

Bucky turned his body to face the two person who just entered before acknowledging them with a nod. He scanned the woman across from him, taking every details and storing them inside his brain. He liked what she wore today, it was simple, not like the formal attire she wore yesterday. The cream coloured knitted long-sleeve dress fitted her nicely and accentuated every curves she had.

When someone cleared his throat, Bucky stopped gazing at her and turned his attention to his buddy. _What a punk._

"Buck, how's the training?"

"It was fine." Bucky replied flatly.

"G'Morning, James." She greeted. Bucky laid his eyes back on her again.

"Morning, Y/n." He greeted back, smiling a bit as he did so before excusing himself out of the kitchen. He walked back to his room while mentally telling himself to approach and be more friendly to her. She was going to help him for Christ's sake, he better be good to her. As soon as he entered his bathroom, he shed his clothing bit by bit until he's standing naked at the center of his bathroom. He went to the shower before switching it on to life by turning the knob. The shower poured warm water and it soothed every used and tensed fibre of muscle inside him, refreshing him after his intense workout.

_______________________

"Hey James!" She greeted as soon as Bucky walked to the entertainment room. The tv was on and it was playing a cartoon with three girls as the protagonist. "Could you join me?"

Bucky flicked his eyes back to her bright ones before nodding, he rounded to the couch before sitting on the plush carpet. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down beside him, pulling up her knees.

"James, you know that I'm going to be here as your therapist right? But I'm gonna throw that idea away. I want you to treat me as a friend and I'll treat as one as well." She started, her eyes never leaving his face. Her voice was serious but the softness never left. "That way, you'll never find it hard to talk to me. Is that okay?" She leaned as she questioned.

Bucky felt her warmth and softness as she leaned closer to his metal arm. He shifted and placed his metal hand on his lap. "I guess so." It was short but his answer seemed to please the woman beside him.

"Have a little optimism, James—can I call you 'James'?"

"O-Of course." He answered coyly. He threw another glance at the lady beside him before he focused his attention to the show. After a while, she shifted and cleared her throat.

"I love this show so much because it is encouraging girls to be brave and fight the evil without losing femininity." Bucky looked at her and she saw her smiling at the show. Her smile was contagious that even Bucky got infected, he smiled a little as he turned his attention back to the tv.

"Do you know what they're called?" She asked, a bit of giggle escaped after. James shook his head no.

" _PowerPuff Girls_." Her face lit up more as she turned to face Bucky.

" _Cute_ ," Bucky muttered softly. She perked up at the word before shifting in on the floor. Her smile was big that it made her eyes crinkle at the outer end. Bucky thought she wouldn't hear that word because he was commenting about her, not the girls on the show. But he was also thankful she heard it because it was a gift to see her smile. 

"Did you just say the word 'cute'?"

"I did, yes. Why?" Bucky asked as the smile on his face got bigger. The smile not only lit up his face but also his spirit. He felt a lot lighter when he smiled, like some of his burden was gone.

"Nothing, it's just...so unlike you." She spoke softly as she reached for the tv control before lowering the volume. Every beat of their hearts became apparent and their breathing became much more laboured. Bucky's smile widen that it flashed her his teeth, eyes crinkling at the outer end and his cheeks were flushed.

_____________________

You and Tony were catching up by the common room when Sam interrupted your talk.

"How did you do it?" He was angry and a bit curious but mostly, angry. His brows were furrowed and his was scrunched up. 

"Do what?" You asked him, laced with a hint of teasing. You knew what he was talking about.

"Bucky, h-he was smiling as he talked with Steve and I." He finished before he straightened his back and crossed his arms, he changed the sour look on his face with a bright mischievous smile. "He likes you." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Your cheeks went red and the room became much more smaller than it was previously. You glanced at Tony across from you and he was smiling, smiling like an idiot. _Traitor._ Tony cleared his throat before leaning closer, he placed his elbows on his knees while doing some hand gestures. 

"You, lady,"—his pointer finger was pointed at you with his brown eyes equally straight towards you.—"Should live with us." He finished before casually settling his back on the backrest of the couch. 

You looked at Sam who's nodding his head in approval to what Tony said. "I don't know, Tony..." 

Tony stood up before hauling you up with him. Suddenly, Steve entered the scene when he cut Tony off before he could even open his mouth to retaliate to what you said. 

"Yes, Y/n, Tony's right. It would be better and easier for you, if you lived with us." The sun was setting outside and it should be time for you to go home since it's a long drive back to your place. The invitation was honestly tempting but living with them could push you back to who you were. You were alright from being simple and happy as you help people in your own little way. 

"Steve—"

"It's for your safety too. Hydra could be anywhere and they could possibly hurt you." His face and his tone became serious as he took a step closer to you. "We could protect you from them, even though I know you could do it. You're part of the team--our team. Please just let us."

You looked at Sam who had a sincere soft smile on his face, then to Tony who had a smile too, which came from excitement that there would be another addition to the team, and lastly to Steve. He had the most warming smiles you could ever have(except for Bucky). They were kind enough to think of you as they find a person who could help Bucky but this time they were so generous that they even let you inside their team and to their facility. It would be rude of you to reject the offer, so you gave them a smile before nodding your head, _yes_. 

Steve pulled you into a hug before whispering those words you feared yet you honestly missed. 

 

 

 

 

"Welcome back, _Steel Rose_." 


	3. моя роза

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was late. I can't contain my excitement for the upcoming AsiaPop Comic Con this saturday. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It's been days since you moved in with the Avengers. They showed you their warm hospitality. Tony even gave you your own room, and that is beside Wanda's room. He knew that every month, women go through hell with their periods, so he felt like he should put you beside Wanda.   
    
Wanda was already close to you since Tony asked you to evaluate her when she was new to the team. Steve became 'the dad' to you, he was constantly asking if you were okay or if you're okay with the room you have and sometimes you had to place both of your hands on your hips to convince him you're alright. He'll just respond with that innocent bright smile of his you adore so much. Sam was the normal older brother that everyone could have, sarcastic, straight-forward and loves to tease. Vision, well...he's Vision, not much to say. Apparently, Scott stayed with his friends while Clint got back to his family and Rhodey went to his family's house.

The team were still broken, Nat's staying low and trying to avoid to Tony, Thor was in Asgard (obviously unaware of what happened), Bruce was still missing. The trust was broken, and it was quite bothering you, a lot.

Bucky was different though, he mostly isolate himself and he choose which person to talk to. Bucky was comfortable with Steve, had a love-hate relationship with Sam, Wanda with a brother-sister relationship since they were both experimented on by HYDRA. He's definitely aloof with Tony, he was still 100% percent guilty with the death of Tony's parents.

The Sokovia accords were requested to modify since it put a huge line between the pros and cons to the said agreement. The trial for Bucky's innocence started, it was Ross who presented the case to the court. Many political assassinations had been directed to him and every 'Winter Soldier' reports were enough as an evidence against him. Half of the Jury considered the 'brainwash' activity to him, showing that he was controlled to do every assassinations and killings.

Wanda woke you up at 7 in the morning, telling you that Steve and the others were leaving to meet Ross. You immediately went out of your room in your rose gold coloured silk nightgown, Wanda called out to you but only smirked to herself knowing you won't hear the end of it.

Steve was talking to Tony when you entered the common room, a smile appeared on his face when he saw you, out of breath from running.

"Wanda said, you'll meet with Ross." You spoke with your morning voice, making Tony turning around to face you. You stood up properly before walking towards the two gentlemen and that's when you saw Vision in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the team. He smiled when he saw you looking at him.

"We are, why are you running?" He asked, obviously amused with your crazy bed head and sleepy look, not to mention the previous frantic expression you had on.

"I thought I might be late to say 'good bye' and 'good luck'." 

"Oh honey, that's sweet but you better cover up. As much as I love the view, Cap isn't going to like what's happening inside my head right now." Tony interjected, reminding you of what you're currently wearing.

Your hands flew up to cover your chest and when you're about to scream at his joke, Wanda suddenly showed up beside you and offered a silk robe in her hand.

"I believe this is yours." She said with her thick yet soothing Russian accent. You accepted the smooth silk robe before slipping it on.

"Happy now, Tony?" You asked before glancing at Steve who had his arms crossed. Tony took a glimpse at the brooding Steve and decided against saying something in response to what you said. "Oh Steve, before I forgot, are you going to include my reports on Bucky? I think Ross needs to see the development in him."

"Yes, we will." Steve replied with a big smile on his face. "How was he?" He asked, making Tony smirk. They looked like they knew something you didn't. You squinted your eyes at them and that's when they broke in a fit of laughter. 

"He was really doing good, he's using the gym longer than he was previously." Steve remarked when you heard Wanda chuckled behind you. You looked back at her and she just laughed at your confused expression. You were about to retaliate when Vision spoke up, informing that the breakfast was served. You silently thanked him for interrupting like that and smiled at the glorious expressions of the team when they were about to eat breakfast. Bucky and Sam entered the common room, Sam in a nice crisp shirt and black slacks contrast to Bucky's fitted gym outfit. You all sat down and enjoyed the pancakes, bacon and eggs that Vision cooked for the team.

_____________________

When it was time for the rest of the team to leave, you wished them all a 'good luck' and 'have a safe trip'. Tony also received a warning from you; "Don't be a cocky bastard, Tony.", was all he got from you. They left in a quinjet; Vision, Wanda, and you waved at them while Bucky just stared at the departing quinjet. You four went back to the common room in comfortable silence, with casual glances from each other and small smiles. Bucky excused himself back to his room, he was isolating himself every time he became the topic of the talk. Seeing him that way makes your heart clench in a painful way, it looks like you're not helping him at all. Wanda patted your back and reassured you when she saw your distressed look. 

She led you to the orange set of couch and decided to have a word with you. She sat down on the single couch while you sat across from her, in front of the chess board. Wanda gave you a small smile before clearing her throat, Vision sensed that it was a sign for him to join the talk. He sat comfortably next to you. 

"Y/n, do you need to say something?" Wanda started. 

"I-I don't have, why'd you ask?"

"It looks like you're hurt when Bucky went back to his room."

A long silence overtook you but Vision and Wanda were patient enough to wait for the words. "Am I doing my job right?" You asked. Wanda cocked her head to the side.

"You are. He's usually like that whenever Steve leaves. It's like he's the only person who trusts in him." 

You looked down at your intertwined fingers before speaking up. "I trust him."

"We all do." Vision finally said something. You looked back at him and he smiled. "You're doing a great job, Miss Y/n. We all know it."

You looked back and forth from Vision to Wanda and smiled at their uplifting words. "As Wanda like to say: spirit's lifted." You three chuckled at the Wanda's favorite saying.

______________________

You knocked at Bucky's door and still fighting with yourself whether to knock again or just leave. You were about to take your steo away from the door when it opened. Bucky showed up with his hair dishevelled and his face looked like he saw something terrible, which most likely he had another nightmare.

His eyes widen a little when he realized it was you who knocked at his door.

"James, you okay?" You reached out and placed your hand on his cheek. You were one of the few he only let to touch him. He still startled at the contact but he relaxed immediately at the warmth and the softness of your hand.

"No...I had—I had another nightmare." He mumbled, his voice was hoarse and a pained expression was still painted on his face. You rubbed your thumb on his cheek bone before leading him inside his own room. You sat down on his bed and he sat next to you. His heat was comforting as it radiated off of him and shared it to you.

"Okay. James, do you remember your full name?"

"My name is James Buchanan Barnes."

"But everyone calls you..."

"Bucky," He replied shortly. His brows were furrowed, his face was curtained by his long dark hair, his lips were pursed and red but his eyes were focused solely at you.

"Good...do you know who I am." You asked, a bit hesitant at first but you're itching to know what he thinks about you.

"You're Y/n, you're here to be my therapist but you treated me as a friend and as a part of the team. I'm glad they got you,"

Your cheeks felt hot right after he finished his sentence. He was glad that you were there for him when he had none, even Steve. Bucky took your hand from your lap and tightened his hold of it before he smiled up at you.

"And the woman who always made me watch cartoons."

"You loved it." You giggled.

"I did." He replied, his eyes were soft now and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Tomorrow, you have to tell me what nightmare you had tonight, okay? I'm not gonna force you to tell me something right now. Go to sleep and have a rest." You spoke softly. The hands around your own little ones tighten a bit before letting it go. You stood up from the bed and when you were halfway through the door, Bucky's cut through the silence.

"Thank you, Y/n."

"You're welcome, Bucky and good night." You lastly said before closing the door.

 

"Good night, _моя роза_."

_____________________

(Extra)

 

 

"James, I told you, Spongebob is a sea sponge not a dishwashing sponge." You bickered with a goofy smile on your smile.

"But he looks like the sponge we use! Steve, you agree with me right?" Bucky turned to his laughing friend and asked for his support about the topic. Steve only raised both of his hands.

"Buck, Y/n is not gonna stop unless you agree with her but I do agree with you, he looks like a dishwashing sponge."

"Ugh! Old farts, I'm done with you two." You jokingly said before reaching for the remote. You switched the channel and it landed on a channel that was playing something familiar. It was playing a scene where a man was kissing the navel of the woman as he started to pull her pants down. It took you long enough to realize it was 'Fifty Shades of Grey.'

The two gentlemen in either side of you started to blush, including you. 'Tony should not see this.' You were about to change the channel when the voice someone you feared rang.

"I didn't know you three loved watching erotica. I thought you only watch cartoons." Tony was smirking and it was purely teasing.

You dropped the remote and stood up from the couch. "I didn't do it. It's an accident, I promise. We-we were watching cartoons...and..."

"I get it, Y/n, you wanted to show the oldies here the movies of this generation."

"No, it's not that...Uhh.." You trailed off when Tony pointed to Steve and Bucky who were bashfully focused to the screen. The camera panned to the couple having sex under the ceiling mirror.

"Looks like they liked it." Tony remarked.

"Oh no..." You facepalmed yourself before shutting the tv off. "Shut up Tony." You beamed at him, knowing you made the two super soldiers shift in their seat and their faces flushed red.

" Uhm, excuse me for a while." Steve muttered before leaving his seat and walked to god knows where.

"I'll be in my room." Bucky said, next he pulled his henley lower before walking back to his room, his head hung low.

Tony was laughing hard at the bashful super soldiers and patted your back. You don't know if you should be proud of yourself for making the two gigantic men excuse themselves to be alone. You shook the thought of them relieving themselves for such a small amount of time they were exposed to those kind of scene but you realized that they came from an era that was way more conservative than now.

"Congratulations, Y/n. You gave them a boner."

"I didn't. It was the movie."

"Still—"

"Ugh shut up Anthony!" You exclaimed as you walked past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя роза - My rose
> 
> Message me here: shieldagentnameless.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> xx


	4. Sleepless duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late, lovelies. I was just recovering from the comic con last Sunday. It was my first ever comic con so I was a bit overwhelmed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this and for the comments. 
> 
> (Warning for the extra bit.)

The gym started to tempt you in since you lived with the Avengers. Your body didn't let the fact go that you can do most stuffs like Nat do. You can't sleep as you thought about using the gym and getting back to what you previously did in your life. Throwing the covers off of your body and quietly you went to the gym.

As you flicked the lights on, everything inside the room ignited the little burning adrenaline inside you. You slowly wandered inside and examined the place. There's a boxing ring beside you and beside that were a two punching bags while at your left was the virtual target practice range and in front of you was a large gym mat where you always see Bucky and Steve sparring. You removed the slippers you hand on before stepping on the black mat, the chillness of it gave goosebumps all over your body. 

You straightened your back before doing a tumbling you always enjoyed doing. It's been a while since you last did it and honestly it spurred you even more. As your feet landed on the ground, you did a back flip before kicking at the imaginary opponent you have in front of you. You smiled to yourself knowing that you didn't lose your skills. 

You did an aerial kick before landing on one foot and punch heavily in the air. A sweat slowly dripped down your forehead and you immediately wiped it off with the back of your hand. Before you could sit down in exhaustion a voice smooth as a satin rang through the gym. 

"Can't sleep?" 

Your head whipped to the source of the voice by the door and your jaw almost dropped. 

"J-James?" You nervously wiped your clammy hands at the front of your pyjamas. 

"I asked you a question." He replied as he walked inside the gym. He was wearing a white tank top and a grey sweatpants and honestly he looked delicious and meaty because of it. 

You shook your head at the thought before standing up straight and looked at him properly. 

"Why are you up? Nightmares? Or—" 

"You," He blushed at his own reply before clearing his throat. "I mean, you woke me up. The noise woke me up. You know, super soldier hearing and all." 

"I get it, James. You want to spar?" You asked him as you gestured to the mat you're standing on. 

The thought of being under Bucky made your insides tingle. It's been a while since you had a man on top of you, making you sweat, pant and be overwhelmed with pain (or pleasure at the matter). He walked closer and gently spoke.  
"Sure...just come at me when you're ready." Your mind went to the gutter when you heard it, giving it a double meaning. You shook the thought off of your head before giving him a kick. 

He caught your leg and almost threw you down but you easily moved your other leg to his shoulders and gave him a neck lock. The weight of you on his shoulders made him lose his balance and fell on the mat. You continued giving him a neck lock until he got a grip on your wrist and gave it a squeze. He wrangled out from your legs and pinned you down the mat. His hair tickling your face and his breath cooling your heated cheeks. 

Both of your hands were unable to move since he pinned both of your wrists with his metal arm. When you moved your right leg under him, he immediately caught your movement and placed both of his thighs to the either side of your body, straddling and trapping you. He loosened his grip on you and he was wrong to do it. You removed your hands without difficulty and you hit his chest hard as you could before scrambling to get away from him. He recovered immediately and he caught your ankles and pulled you to him. You laughed when he pinned your hands above you again. 

"Seems like my skills are a little rusty, don't you think?" You raised your brow as you questioned him. 

"A little, just do some practice and it will be perfect." He replied with his deep voice. It made your core hot at the sound of his voice, making you blush under him. 

You cleared your throat and he stood up away from you before offering his hand for you to take. You accepted his hand and he helped you up on your feet. The sudden movement made you dizzy and you almost fell forward but you caught yourself before you could even fall. Bucky looked at you with worried expression as he took your hand and guided you to a bench. 

"You still haven't answered my question, Y/n." 

"Can you repeat the question so I can finally answer it." 

"Why are you up this late?" 

"Oh," You tied your hair up before facing him.  
"I can't sleep." 

You gave him a smile before leaning to the back rest of the bench. Your eyes started to grow heavy and before you knew it you fell asleep with Bucky beside you. 

____________________________

Bucky looked beside him and saw her sleeping form. He smiled at the sight of her and stopped himself before he brush the hair away from her face. Her lips were plump and her cheeks were flushed from the sparring they did minutes ago. He replayed everything that happened with her in his mind, every sounds she made whenever she landed a hit or being tackled on the ground. 

Bucky slowly put his arm under her knee and his other arm to her back before carrying her slowly out of the gym. He asked FRIDAY to turn the lights off and the AI immediately complied. He walked quietly up to her room, he placed her under the covers and gently placed her head on a pillow. She was sleeping soundly and Bucky didn't want to wake her up so he quietly strode out of her room. 

He entered his room and paced a little bit before deciding to lay on his bed. He still can't believe that he was out of Hydra's reach and he was finally reunited with his longtime best friend since the WWII. He can't but smile when an image of you popped in his mind. He was happy that you were treating him like the others and didn't make him an outcast even though you're a stranger. 

He's not sure if your treatment towards him was just part of your job or you really wanted him to be your friend, he'd rather think about the latter. 

Thinking made him sleepy and the sparring made his body made him tired, a little bit. He fixed his position on the bed before finally falling asleep. 

________________________

(Extra) 

"Wanda...what's this for?" You asked as she straightened your positition on the couch. 

"I'm just testing how you'll react." She snickered. You and Wanda were lounging in the common room while Steve, Sam and Bucky were chilling in the kitchen. 

"Stay still." 

"What's this for, really?" 

"I'm trying to practice this new skill I got and Nat said I could use this to distract enemies and for a prank." 

"You listen to Natasha? She's a woman filled with mischief." You replied with a growing smirk as well. Wanda started to wriggle her fingers and that's when you started to feel something slithering up your legs. 

You're a bit ticklish so the invisible thing that was crawling up your body made you fluster. 

You looked at Wanda and she was keeping her self from laughing. As she turned her hand, that's when you felt it, inside you. It felt like being tickled from the inside. You girpped the armrest as your back arched from the feeling. 

A sound escaped from your mouth and you didn't realize it from the first not until you made the sound again. Wanda's smile was big on her face that it made her eyes crinkle. You knew that the sound you made wasn't a laugh and by judging the men's reaction, it was something obscene. 

Wanda stopped her ministrations when Bucky hurriedly went out of the common room. Sam was smirking to himself and Steve was quite amused to what happened. 

"Seems like Nat was saying the truth." Sam and Wanda simultaneously said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Message me here: shieldagentnameless.tumblr.com


End file.
